Don't let me goRoyai Day
by XShattered-HeartX
Summary: Riza dwells on the fact that Roy has disappeared. But when a single lilac flower appears with a message, will they be reunited? One-shot for Royai Day!


_Don't Let Me Go~ Royai Day 2012_

It's no longer worth it…

She watches the rain pour against the window, clutching her coat closer to her skin. It's freezing outside, cold and whitening as her heart, she feels as though someone has ripped a hole through it. She is no longer one, but a half. Her golden locks are no longer held back neatly, but flowing across her black shirt, as her mahogany eyes stare blankly ahead. Years. That's how damn long it had been since she last saw him, and now she had given up all hope. After he had left, she was heartbroken; did he really care that little for her to just leave?

She promised him, promised that she would follow him, yet how could she when he is not there. Riza felt lost, that feeling that once resided in her of the shadows, is slowly creeping through her veins, and freezing them with sinister hatred. She felt as if she hates him, without him she is just an empty shell.

_How could he abandon me like that? Leave me without a word? After all we have been through… _

Her eyes prick as she reaches for her pistol. She knew that she was going against Roy's words, that even though she tried to live on as she had promised, this was one she could not keep. Drawing the gun to her head, she let out a shaky breath. Yet as her finger slid to the trigger, Hayate came bounding to his masters lap, pawing at her face, a single Lilac hanging from his mouth. The dew that clung to it pressed against her face as Hayate whimpered, reaching out to take the flower from his mouth.

Placing her gun down onto the lounge, her eyes locked onto the message scrawled into the side, her eyes widening in surprise. She covered her mouth and pushed back the tears threatening to spill from her rosy cheeks. "Come on boy" She cooed with a cracked voice to her pup, latching the leash around his neck as the flower fell to the floor:

_Meet me in Central square  
I'm waiting…_

-/-

Her feet splashed against the pools of water as the rain fell upon her face, icy cold, her coat falling to the side of the road. Hayate yipped excitedly, pelting through the rain next to his master, who had only a button up blouse and knee length skirt on, her hair fluttering in the winter breeze. Throwing off her shoes, she raced through the streets until she finally ran into Central Square. Her breath slammed against her chest, as she heaved in the air with haste, hair clinging to her face and back, her eyes searched frantically. The deep grey clouds relentlessly poured water down onto the earth's surface, all but covering the moon in its cruel rampage.

When she could not see him through the bangs that were plastered to her face, pain and anger made her teeth clench. Was he just doing this to hurt her further? Hadn't she suffered enough?

"_Riza" _

His hair was drenched, arms raised into the air in a submissive stance. In the pouring rain, she met his onyx eyes with her own, and to her they told a thousand stories, held a thousand apologies inside their depths. He still had his gloves on, his sacrifice to show her he didn't want to harm her again. He had his military uniform on, jacket open, the top 3 buttons of his long, white sleeves shirt open. All over he was doused with rain, yet the sincerity of his face turned her heart to putty.

Standing no more than a few metres away, her feet began to work on their own, she no longer was herself, but the lovesick girl twenty years ago who had still fallen for the same man.

It was the slowest moment Riza had ever experienced in her life, she wanted to stop, she couldn't give in so easily to him. He had hurt her. She couldn't! Could she?

Her hands gripped the sides of his uniform, water dripping through her fingers and into the shimmering pools below her feet. She gave him an intense stare, yet her lips parted, which he knew she was upset. Roy's eyes widened when gentle fingers swept across the plains of his face, she remembered the softness of his eyes, the warm breath that exhaled from his mouth in their nights alone, and it only pained her the more to touch him. It was almost surreal, the feel of his soft cheek, as the back of her hand recalled all the images she had of him.

His large hands gripped both of her shoulders, and it was only when their eyes met did he see how much she had been suffering. He had no words for the self-loathing that crossed his heart as she looked back, hands crossing his face. For what words couldn't say, touches could, and had for so long. His hands fleeted across her back, pulling her closer and crushing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders eagerly, as he pulled her hard against him.

He had missed her just as much as she he had missed him. How damn foolish he always was, why was it that only now he realised this, and had come back for her, to claim her as his own. Roy knew that he didn't deserve this, yet he was so greedy as to want her, she had so many reasons to reject his love, yet kissed her even more fervently.

Gently lifting her up, his arms locked tightly around her waist, her lips were cold, but as his lips moved against hers tenderly he sensed her warming up. Hayate pulled at the cape at the back of his uniform, as she leaned into him kissing with such ferocity, she wanted to tell him how damn much she missed her other half.

As the kiss deepened, her hand gripped the back of his head, trying not to slip from his grasp. She let out a quiet groan of recognition, before he drew away from her, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm so sorry" was all he managed to choke out, as a fresh wave of water lapped at their features, her hands running up his bangs to display his orbs that blinked at her with sorrow. "I should hate you, resent you for all your idiotic worth…"  
"Why don't you then? You have every reason"  
"Because you're my idiot Roy" She breathed quietly. She couldn't understand why the hell she hadn't been able to retain her anger. As soon as she saw him again it melted into a little pool in her heart, as her hands held up his bangs while sliding to the side of his head.

"I'm a fool. And yet you've accepted me back so easily"  
"I missed you"

Hearing those words pour from her mouth was enough to make his heart race and eyes widen. While he already knew this, hearing it was something else entirely, and he let one of his supporting hands briefly brush against the skin of her cheek.

"I missed you more than you could imagine."  
"I guess it means that you can't do anything more idiotic then can it?"

He blushed deeply at the thought it brought up. Roy noticed the look of confusion that crossed her face as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a small box. The second he bent down on his knee she sucked in a huge breath.

"I've been as selfish enough as to come back for you. After all I have done I am asking to take you away, make you mine, like I can do such a thing. Yet you are my second half and dammit I can't live without you, if now come back with me, and with this ring I promise to never leave you again. I love you with all my being, you always leave me breathless."

He took her hand in his and held out the ring in the other, the blush that spread across the bottom of her eyes was gorgeous to him.

"Will you marry me, Riza Hawkeye, my Queen?"  
"Of course"

June 11th is the day of not only the day of their engagement, but a year later, married on the same day. To many, his story of proposal seemed implausible, to them, it would always be:

_a Colonel and Lieutenant thing. _


End file.
